legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elie MacDowell
Ellie MacDowell is the granddaughter of Crossbell's mayor, an active member of the Special Support Section and the heroine of the ''Zero''/''Ao'' duology. Profile Appearance Elie is a young woman with long, straight white hair that is decorated with a black ribbon. She wears a teal kerchief on her dress while rouge cloth hang at her sides. Personality Elie is sweet and proper, she takes interest in anything that has to do with keeping her home, Crossbell, peaceful. She is very intelligent and is capable of thinking in many different ways due to her travels across the continent of Zemuria. Elie can also pick fun, especially at Lloyd, and be sarcastic, especially towards Randy. Character Profile Elie is the granddaughter of Crossbell's mayor who studies politics and law in various countries. Dedicated to the state she grew up in, Elie returns after seeing the distorted condition and corruption of its government, where she enrolls the police department and assigns to the Special Support Section. Her reasoning is that she could not affect anything as a politician because they are restricted by various outside influences. Background Elie was born and raised on Crossbell's residential streets with her parents and grandfather. She wanted to be a politician like her father and her grandfather, so she always studied and took notes to one day be as great as them. This all changed quickly and drastically. Her father's sense of justice was not reaching the citizens of Crossbell, nor her grandfather. Elie's father began to look at Crossbell's true colors and believed not even his political values could be of service to a place so 'broken.' He divorced his wife and moved back to Calvard which proceeded Elie's mother to move to Erebonia, leaving their daughter without parents and a large, empty house. Henry, Elie's grandfather, took her in and taught her all he has learned being the mayor of the city. However, as much as Elie loved her grandfather and wanted to be a politician, she could not look past the flaws of her home. When coming of age, she traveled across the continent to learn how to make Crossbell better in order to make every citizen happy and no one would be left alone like her. Elie realized that like her father, she could never make an impact to the city as a politician. She stripped away her politic duties and joined the police in order to create the peace she had always dreamed for. She then met Lloyd, Tio, and Randy where they formed the Special Support Section, and her long awaited goal started to become a reality. Gameplay Ellie is skilled with long-ranged firearms. She utilizes an old-fashioned orbal gun that can transform into an orbal rifle as her main weapon. Trivia * After opening up about her past to Lloyd, she thought he was confessing to her. * Her childhood friend, Mariabell, tells Lloyd and company on a certain mission, that she loves Elie. * She is the first playable female character in the franchise to use guns as a weapon. (Carna, an NPC and Bracer, uses a rifle in the ''Trails in The Sky'' trilogy.) Category:Protagonists Category:Main Party Members Category:Special Support Section Category:Crossbell Police Category:Heroines Category:Gunner Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Game Party Members Category:Law Enforcers Category:Crossbell Civilians